


One, Two

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parents James T. Kirk/Spock, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Spock, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: So I had a bad panic attack yesterday and I'm still feeling Not Great, and I needed to get that feeling out somewhere and...this is where it went. I don't know. I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think all my Star Trek TOS fics are going to have number-related titles...
> 
> This is in the same 'verse as 'One and One Makes Three' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1478086/chapters/3117496); Samantha is about 12 years old.

Spock breaks the news to them over breakfast one morning. Samantha's getting ready for school, Jim is bolting down his own breakfast before his shift starts, and Spock just drops it on them. Calm and utterly matter-of-fact as always.

"Jim? Samantha?"

Samantha looks up from packing her schoolbag. Jim looks up from his toast.

"What's up, Spock?"

Spock slides into a chair at the dining table. "There is something I must tell you both."

"Alright, can you make it quick? Night shift is over in ten." Jim takes another bite of toast and wanders over the table. Samantha leans on the counter with her backpack. There's a long pause, as though Spock is keeping them both in suspense. Which he probably is. "So...what is it?" Jim prompts him.

"I have been speaking with Dr. McCoy," begins Spock.

"Let me guess, you're planning a mutiny?" his husband smirks. Spock fixes him with a chilly stare. "Sorry. Go on."

"I have been speaking with Dr. McCoy," Spock says again, with another pause for effect. He takes a deep breath. "...I am with child."

Jim promptly chokes on his toast. While he coughs and sputters, Spock sits placidly and just waits. With his expression, you'd think this was no big deal. Finally Jim gets a glass of water, drains it, and returns to the table.

"Did...did I hear you right?" he stands with his hands planted on the tabletop. Behind him, Samantha looks shell-shocked.

"You did." there's a hint of a smile on Spock's face.

"You're pregnant?"

"I am. Twelve weeks' gestation, to be exact."

Now Jim smiles. A wide, genuine smile that dimples the corners of his mouth and crinkles around his eyes. He huffs out a laugh. "Spock, that...wow.  _Wow_." there are so many questions written on his face, but he doesn't voice any of them. Instead he turns around to his daughter, who still looks a little shocked. "What do you think of that, Sammy? You're gonna be a big sister."

Whatever spell Samantha was under seems to break. She blinks once or twice. Looks from Jim to Spock and back. Then she, too, hoists a smile, although hers is more  _what-the-hell-just-happened_. It hasn't quite sunk in yet.

"That's...awesome."

\--

When Jim arrives on the bridge that morning, something is clearly different. He's practically glowing, and of course he doesn't say anything about it. Uhura shoots him sidelong looks all day. They'll tell the crew when they're ready. But he's content to keep his secret for now.

 

^^^^^^^


	2. Two months later

"Away teams, this is Captain Kirk. What's going on down there? Sensors just picked up an energy discharge."

"Lieutenant Eaton here, sir. The Kentaurans decided they don't want us here after all. They pulled phasers on us." even over the comm, the lieutenant is audibly rattled and breathing hard. "We're taking shelter in the caves just outside the town...I think we lost 'em."

Damn. There was a lot hanging on this mission...

"Understood. I trust your judgement, Lieutenant; get your people to the transport site as soon as you can. Kirk out." Kirk ends the transmission and takes a second to think. Then he presses his comm badge again. "Kirk to Commander Spock."

"Spock here, Captain."

"Apparently we've outstayed our welcome. I'm recalling all away team members from the planet's surface. Gather your teams and get them to the transport sites; avoid any further contact with the Kentaurans if possible."

"Understood."

"And, uh...Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk keeps the comm line open as he walks from his ready-room to the bridge. "Looks like we've worn out our welcome here. Mister Sulu, bring us about, one-half impulse; I want us ready to leave as soon as all the away teams are onboard."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk goes to the Captain's chair and sits down. Over the comm, he can hear Spock giving orders to his team. He tries not to worry. They chose this assignment. They knew the dangers involved. Besides, Spock can take care of himself. He went on away missions when he was pregnant with Samantha, too.

"Kirk to transporter room. How many have you got?"

"Four of the ten away teams have beamed aboard, Captain."

"Thank you, Ensign. Let me know when you've got all of them."

"Yes, sir."

Certain situations, Kirk thinks, feel like static electricity. Situations like this, where everyone's alert and tense. Sulu sits at the helm to his left; to his right is Chekov at navigation. And through the viewscreen, Rigel Kentaurus looms blue and chestnut brown.

' _...y, go with Parsons. Dyer, Baird, set up the pattern enhancers...'_ Spock's voice comes through faintly over the comm. In the background there's a sharp  _ping_ , then another. A distant shout.

"Captain, I'm reading another energy discharge on ze planet's surface," says Chekov. "There's a cluster of life signs closing in on ze transport site."

Kirk presses his comm badge. "Mister Spock, you've got life signs converging on your position. What's your status?"

"We are attempting to set up pattern enhancers at the transport site. The planet's atmosphere has a dampening effect, which--"

"How soon can you get out of there?"

"It will be several minutes until the enhancers are in place."

There's another  _ping_ in the background of the transmission, on top of the transporter's soft whooshing. Then another. They sound closer now. "Thirty meters and closing," says Chekov.

"Hate to rush you, Mister Spock, but now would be good."

A cluster of phaser fire sounds come through the comm line. Then more shouting.

"Sickbay, prepare to receive incoming casualties."

"Understood."

"Seven of the ten away teams are onboard, Captain." says the ensign from the transporter room.

"Ensign, can you get a lock on the remaining groups?"

"I can try, sir, but there's a lot of distortion from the atmosphere--"

"Do it."

"Aye, sir."

A brief pause follows. The shouting continues, but the phaser fire suddenly cuts off.

What replaces it is even worse. The sound of an explosion very nearly shorts out the comm system, and shoots adrenaline up and down Kirk's spine. The comm falls silent. For a few ear-ringing seconds, no one moves.

"Kirk to Commander Spock, what's your status?"

Static.

"Kirk to away teams, do you copy?"

Static.

"Kirk to anyone on the surface who can hear me, please respond."

Static.

"...Transporter room, please tell me you've got them."

"Captain, this is McCoy. We got 'em."

Kirk lets out a breath of relief. "Good work. Sulu, get us out of here, warp one."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain?" McCoy's voice again.

"Yeah?"

"Commander Spock's group was the last to transport. There's some pretty serious injuries." Kirk knows what that tone means. He doesn't answer, just waits for the other shoe. "...You might wanna come to sickbay, Captain."

There it is. Kirk's heart drops. "On my way." he gets up from his chair and heads for the turbolift. "Mister Sulu, set a course for Wolf 359. You have the bridge."

 

* * *

 

Sickbay is full of people. Members of the various away teams lie on biobeds and cots, while nurses dart around doing triage and treating injuries. And that's just the main room. There's no sign of Spock or Bones, however, so Kirk plants himself near the door and waits.

He's in the middle of awkward small talk with the ensign on the nearest biobed, when he hears his name. Bones sweeps into the room and makes a beeline for him.

"Jim." he says simply. He jerks his head in the direction of the next room. "Come with me."

This room isn't as packed. Just a handful of people on a scattering of biobeds...and one of those people is Spock. Kirk crosses the room to his side.

Spock looks up at him. He's pale, and there's a half-healed burn on one side of his face and neck; his uniform is torn in multiple places, exposing cuts and lacerations and a finger-sized piece of metal lodged just under his armpit. A blanket covers the rest of him.

"Captain."

Kirk swallows hard. "Commander." he puts on what he hopes is a genial smile. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Are all the away teams onboard?" Spock's voice is tight with discomfort.

"All present and accounted for," Kirk assures him. "Spock, what happened down there?"

Spock collects his thoughts for a moment before answering. Bones, meanwhile, bustles around the biobed with a tricorder and dermal regenerator. "We were ambushed by a group of approximately twenty Kentaurans. I believe they were members of a local gang, or a protest group. Their attire was very different than that of the Kentaurans we have previously interacted with. They did not seem to want us to reach the transport site." he shifts under his blanket, wincing at the movement. "They were...excessively xenophobic. They opened fire when we began to transport. Several broke off from the group and charged us; one of them had a jury-rigged explosive device of some sort. She threw it just before the last group dematerialized. I and several others were thrown into the rock face by the blast."

Kirk lets out a low whistle. "Damn. That's gonna be a long talk with the Potentate..." his eyes wander briefly over his commanding officer. He tries to swallow past the lump in his throat. Then he looks up at the doctor, who's suddenly very still. "Bones?" 

Bones looks around the room, as though making sure no one's watching, before he meets Kirk's gaze. Then he looks down at Spock. He sighs. "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

Spock arches one eyebrow. "Explain."

"The good news is, you don't have a concussion. The bad news is, scans show you've got a pulmonary contusion, two broken ribs, and some internal bleeding...I'm gonna need to operate." Bones hesitates. That's a rare thing, for him. He drops his voice. "I also performed a fetal scan, and, uh...I couldn't find a heartbeat." a heavy silence falls on the three of them. Kirk sits heavily on the adjacent biobed; Spock just stares at Bones as though trying to process the words. Bones looks at him, then at Kirk. "I had to scan a few times to be sure. I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, doctor." Spock's voice is formal as always, but strained. Kirk says nothing; his voice won't work. The silence comes back twice as loud.

"Captain..." Bones speaks up. His voice has none of its usual gruffness. "I'm sorry, I have to operate sooner rather than later."

Finally Kirk can speak again. It sounds far away, though, like it belongs to someone else. "Right. Right, yeah, I..." he gets up to stand by Spock's biobed. Spock looks up. Neither one says a word. Spock holds up his hand, index and middle finger extended. Kirk does the same, and touches his fingertips to Spock's. Then he steps back. Bones gives him a nod.

"Go back to your quarters, Jim. Get some rest." he says gently. "I'll keep you posted."

The last thing Kirk sees, looking back, is Spock being wheeled away on a stretcher. He's flanked by nurses, with Bones leading the way. Bones looks up; he and Kirk make eye contact briefly. Then the doors slide shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow Kirk makes it back to their quarters. He doesn't remember getting from A to B, just that somehow he ends up there. Thank god for muscle memory. He inputs the door code and steps inside.

Samantha is home from class; he can hear music coming from her room. It stops at the sound of the door, and a voice drifts out instead.

"Hello?"

"It's just me, Sammy."

There must be something in his voice. Samantha emerges from her room, wearing a very Spock-like expression. "Dad?" she looks around. "Where's Sa-mekh? Did something happen?"

Kirk looks at his daughter. His voice has gone AWOL again. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Looking at her, all he can see is Spock lying on that biobed, and a dozen other things he doesn't want to think about. So he steps forward instead. And draws her into a hug that says everything he can't. And stays that way for quite some time.

 

ooOO00OOoo


End file.
